


I love the ocean view (the only thing I see here is you)

by WolfRain



Series: Ocean View [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Corny, F/F, Fluff, Future AU, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-Volume 5, Romance, Slight OOC, Yang's POV, flash backs, it is absolutely cheesy and corny, mild Faunus racism, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRain/pseuds/WolfRain
Summary: Yang takes Blake to Patch and they try to enjoy a date on the beach at the tail-ends of Summer.





	I love the ocean view (the only thing I see here is you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bumbleby one-shot (and first ever serious fanfic writing EVER) that is deeply inspired by my love for the sun, sand, the ocean, and how the heat of the shining sun mixed with a hypnotizing blue sky can take one's mind away from what’s around them or become hyper-aware.
> 
> I know this might be a bit OOC for Yang and Blake but I just really wanted to write Yang as a love-sick hopeless romantic.

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” She tries to say under her breath to me while staring ahead with a blank and neutral expression.

 

We walked along the sandy steps to the beach, her normal hand grasping my metal one. I breathed out a slightly embarrassed chuckle at her, My attempt at an apology. As we walked my blonde hair, even while tied up, was still long and wavy, flowing behind and to the left of me from the incoming ocean wind. The noise bright, the happy overlapping chatter of people ringing around us.

I figured she must miss the ocean and sand and was glad that the most relaxing beach would be something to take her mind off everything before we jumped back in with the team again. Thankfully even though it was crowded, it wasn’t overwhelming.

 _She’s stunning,_ I thought; _breathtaking._ All I could keep doing was look back at her.Her shiny, wavy, inky-black hair tied into a ponytail to the back of her head. Making her Faunus ears more prominent. Her bangs brush her forehead and framed the side of her face, certain parts always naturally taking the form of light curls.

 She wore a black skirt tied to her hip, partially covering her one leg down to the knee while exposing her other flesh leg openly. She wore her normal black strapped top that covered nothing of her stomach and barely her back, hence the thin almost see-through white top that was tied at the end of the strap to her black bikini top-piece

She was always conservative, more nervous, than I. She had become so fearless. So fiercely comfortable with her body and who she was. 

Looking at her expression I could tell she was conflicted; happy, flustered, mildly annoyed at my shameless gazing. But the tone she used spelled out nothing but affection. It only made me get lost in everything more that was _her_. I was hopelessly, uselessly in love. 

The beach and sand were covering in activity from the kites, the people flying them, smells of warm sand, ocean mist, smokey Bar-B-Q and fish; The sounds of fun and ocean waves with slight wind; and nothing but bright and fun colors. Yet all my mind could think about was _her._

 This would be the first time she had been properly out and about since she fully recovered from losing her right leg and began to come to those terms. I remember being there during the physical therapy, her times of crying and regret, her words sloppy and repetitive and guilt-ridden, full of shame and pain. That she felt undeserving of us, her team; of me. 

She said she had wished she was there for me during my own struggle, how she felt she deserved what Adam did to her after everything; how beautiful I was to her and how sorry she was that even after almost dying again, after losing a **leg** , that it felt like, to her, it wouldn’t replace what she _should’ve_ done.

 

“Blake,” I told her, “all that had mattered was that you came back, that you stayed. That you’re alive and right here, with me; with the team. Adam’s arrested and you’re safe now - everyone is.” We held onto each other. Her insisting that there was more to what she was trying to say than that, but she couldn’t put it into words at that time, so we just held on to one another, trying to silently mend the pain that was still raw in the others’ heart. We could always talk again whenever she was ready. 

I remember her first new steps in the brand-new leg that all of Team RW-Y bought for her, with some help from Mr.Mayor of Menagerie and get well wishes from people back at her home. It made her smile that morning but I recognized that avoidant gaze.

The progress was minimal and difficult at first. Learning to walk again look a bit longer than using a hand, which I repeatedly reminded Blake. She would always tell me each time to not minimize my own struggle in comparison; that I had struggled plenty. I remember her first day walking at the end of the therapy walk with bar supports back to me and eventually doing so without them. 

I remembered her happy quiet tears, the warm group hug we shared and how all I could think was how amazingly strong she was to deal with it all and to let herself feel it all. To try and face it. All I could think was that I was glad I knew how to talk to her when she finally wanted too, when she opened up - and that I was there when she was. I couldn’t understand everything for obvious reasons, but I knew It would help.

  

Here we are now, with our feet touching the sand. The noise of happy adults and kids yelling or talking. Some splashing in the ocean as it lowly cruised of the sandy chore, others splashing in the deeper parts or surfing further out. I could hear some people playing cheerful tones of music coming from different personal radios that only added to the scenery around us, but it created a unique tone for whoever was near their radio.

The sand was smooth and barely littered with trash. Mainly, it was covered in kids and adults. Some alone and others with families, bringing along differently patterned towels and big colorful umbrellas, all in different colors along the beach. I noticed a big tent or two.

The big thing, though, was how the majority of the beach was covered in adults and cheerful children playing with string - the more you looked up, the more you could see why. In the clear blue sky with the sun fully shining down in the late afternoon, were kites. Kites of the normal kind in triangles in single colors, some in shapes of insects or exotic animals, and some much, much larger than others.

 I could tell some were just playing, while some of the bigger kites were creating a story or a show of sorts. A large part of me wanted to join in but today was about relaxing in a different way.

 

After taking a few minutes of the view, she and I began to walk along the sandy shore, further away from the noise, activity; and again my mind is awestruck with how I came to have this woman's’ hand in mine. She was so much calmer than I, a loner but she was intelligent in a way I loved to keep up with. But most of all was her passion, her intensity, her drive. She was dazzling, motivating, attractive and alluring…

She was intimidating. She was everything that sparked the crush I tried to keep to myself after seeing her interest with Sun. That is, until that fateful day where we properly and suddenly confessed in such a way it was like nothing new.

 

_It was after she felt like she might very well die in my arms, bleeding out from more than just her lost limb. Blake’s injuries around her arms and torso covered in from my attempts at bandaging. I had carried her across the Atlasian school yard-turned battlefield when one of her bloodied hands cradled my lower jaw and tugged, making me slow down and look down at her. Tears beginning to drop from both our eyes but for very different reasons._

_She whispered ‘_ I love you _’ and I repeated the sentence back without a second thought, before she slipped her exhausted head back into the nook of my neck, effectively passing out.I had continued to run in search of help that night until I found it, barely feeling my broken ribs and a broken left wrist, head bleeding from a major concussion. All that mattered was that Blake would be okay._

 

As we walked on the soft sand I felt the ocean mist, its coolness was in contrast to the hot air and warm, slightly burning, rough but oh-so-soft sand underneath my bare feet. I wore my normal sunglasses, not caring to dare put a sunhat on top of my hair. I wore a comfortable yellow tank top and waterproof black surfer short-shorts with purple tropical floral designs scattered around it.

A beach duffle bag strapped to my back, one of the straps going across my chest as the bag was against my back - carrying the basic beach-going huntress essentials. Along the shore to find a spot to settle our things down and relax, I glance at Blake again. She notices I’m staring and avoids my gaze. Her cheeks and nose dusted redder. “Are you feeling okay,” I asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Blake’s golden yellow eyes flickered to mine for all but a second; her pupils sharp and thin from the corner of her eyes from her sunglasses, making me catch my breath for a second at their unintentional intensity, her face softening. “I’m okay,” she said, looking away again and her relaxed face tightens for a second - as if her mind flicked back to her previous thoughts before trying to smooth itself once again. “Sort of.”

 

_Nope._

 

I could feel my face twisting with concern, eyes squinting in disbelief at her answer. The ends of my lips tilting downwards in a mildly focused frown. Still holding Blake’s left hand with my right, I slow our movements to a stop. She stops and turns towards me, eyebrows tightened a bit in curious questioning. “What is it,” Blake asks, eye brown quirked upwards, her tone genuine, giving me her entire attention.

I tentatively pressed the outside of my hand to her cheek. Smiling at her I removed my hand, earning me a quizzical and very confused look as Blake removes her sunglasses, placing them on her sunhat; waiting. I look around us. “Nothing,” I hum, lifting the bag step over my head and place it down. Sunblock is the first thing I take out and gently shake at her. “Your face was looking a little red,” I say, giving her a cheesy wink. She rolls her eyes but the smirk always gave her away.

Gently I apply it to her face, her face scrunched up a bit at the cool sensation and sharp coconut scent. I felt her cheeks warm up more. She does the same for me. I close my eyes in content, relishing at the scent of her hands, the sunblock, the ocean, the coolness of her familiar touch, smooth motions on my face was gently being covered. She booped a small extra piece on my nose and we chuckled as I tried to remove it and put it on hers unsuccessfully.

We remove our separate blankets from the bag, whipping them in the air and gently placing them down as we watched the kite surfers and the performers on the sand from a distance. I finish setting the umbrella up and we are able to just enjoy each others company for awhile, relaxing. Happy.

 

Eventually, we wander around the shops set up at the back of the sandy shore, different colorful table-tops with kites and decorations, cute knickknacks that made me coo at how cute some of them were. Blake held onto my arm with both her hands as we looked around, she had decided to let the hat stay with our towels as the small shops were covered by palm tree-shading.

As we browsed I spotted at sea-shell necklaces that looked so stunning, I had to get them. Looking at Blake she simply smiles at me, knowing what I was thinking.

 Paying the table shopkeeper I take both necklaces and Blake twitches her ears nervously. I gave her an encouraging smile as I placed on the yellow sunrise-painted shells over her head and around her neck. She took them in her hand with a fond look, before placing back at me and did the same, taking the purpling sunset seashell necklace over mine, standing on her tip-toes over my bent head.

 She evens it out and I gently go to kiss her, wrapping an arm around the small of her back, eyes closing shut. She wraps but arms around my neck and as we do, I can feel her lips ghost mine and before I feel the beginning of pressure of her presence upon mine she cuts it short. 

Blinking in wonder I look around, noting the stares, the murmurs, the disdain. Blake goes to put her hat back on, covering her ears, separating from our soft embrace. I reluctantly ease my hold, and take her hand and move away a bit from the shop stores.

“Blake,” I say to her, looking deep and focused into her shining eyes - the sunset making them glow gold and shimmer. The setting sun causing ripping ocean reflections around them. Her eyes showed me to trust and love but also nervousness and pain that I couldn’t begin to properly place. 

Brushing her bangs slightly over her human ears, I continued. “I don’t care for anyone who judges us,” I say, earning me a pained and annoyed, brief squinted look. “Because,” I try to continue, with a purpose in mind. “The only person I see, that I care about, is you.” Blakes' eyes widen slightly. 

“So let them look on and let them even try to judge.” I cradle the lower part of her jaw and cheek with my metal hand. She takes hold of it and presses her face into it more.“The only persons’ gaze I noticed today,” I say, lowering my voice, and my eyes closing slightly as I gazed on.

“Is yours.”

She closes her eyes and opens her mouth to speak, “Yang,” She says. “I couldn’t care what they think about me, as a Faunus, as an amputee with a person - because I’m a person,” She says, said defining Faunus ears flattening to the side as she looks down. “But it still bothers me, even after all we’ve been through.”

I say her name but she doesn’t look up, so I coax out her eyes by tilting her head back up from the bottom of her chin.

“The ocean can sparkle from the sun,” I go on. Something in my mind finding our surroundings serenely poetic.“The sun can dust the sky into pastels or into the burning shades of gold and yet…” I look on at the strong woman in front of me, thumb rubbing her cheek. “None of that, not even the shine of the moon, could ever compare to you. They don’t have the place to judge, but let them look on - all they’ll really see is how much I love you.” 

Perhaps I had my sunglasses set to rose-tint but this is what I feel when in love. It also felt like my mind stopped trying to take things slow and corny. Might as well just say exactly how I feel, right?

Love can be its own walking contradiction.It distorts yet is stable. In confuses yet makes perfect sense. It fogs thing but makes things clearer.It is unique for everyone, but becoming awestruck, starstruck, is the part no one can ever really plan or prepare for. How can they? How can you be told of something so rare and so unpredictable?

 

Attraction might be the first step but the rest is history.

 

Never did I think we’d ever kiss this day. Holding her hand was the main goal for this. Kissing her hand were high hopes. If lucky her cheek, but _this_ …

Blake overwhelmed, could no longer try to continue the conversation. Instead, she leans closer, her hands wrapping around my neck, but couldn’t close the distance. Through hooded eyes, we stare until inches became centimeters. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips close to mine, I took hold of her with both hands wrapped around her back and pulled her closer, earning a hum of approval as our lips began to slowly, curiously move against one another. Eyes closed and the world becoming nonexistent. All other sounds extinct. Past and future burned alive and forgotten. All that was real was this moment.

 

Now, do I understand the obsession. The _need_.

How people could go on for long periods of time with just this simple intimacy. A different language only two people sharing the skin of their lips could only learn from each other.

How the aching, burn of longing sets in the afterword.

My lips tugged on her bottom lip with mine before hers slipped away and I was left waiting. After a second I tightened my eyes before opening them; an unhappy pout forming on my face from the lack of contact from her touch, her taste, her smell. I partially open my eyes to see her demeanor and fully opened them.

 

“Are you Ok,“ I stutter, “was, was that-“ 

“I…” she separates her hold from around the back of my neck. Quickly my mind sped up more, trying to read the moment. 

“Was I - did you not want to-“

 

“It was always you.”

My mind comes to a complete halt. “ I - … What?” I slump forward a little, comically dumbstruck and confused at that statement, even with every thought I could process by what she meant I still couldn’t fully understand what she was saying.

 

But I had a hope for what it did.

 

“Always,” Blake answered. “It was always you that I wanted,” she says, coming close to hold my face, looking brighter and warmer and happier than she had all day. “Always making me safe, happy, and stronger.”She gave out a cute breathless, short laugh before pressing her face and nose close against mine. “I love you, Yang Xiao Long. I will always love the ocean view, but above everything, I will always love you.” 

Breathing out my nose I inhale, a smiling grin was blown on my face with my eyes closed from her words. “I’ll always love you too, Blake.” We close the distance again, lips gripping one another softly and slowly to fast, slow; until we separated once more.

 

 

We went to lay back on our towels but she ended up on mine. We used hers as a make-shift blanket draped over my shoulders and wrapped around us both. I sat as she leaned into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist, her arms wrapping around mine. Her sunhat on my head, my chin on her shoulder, the side of her head against mine; her Faunus ears flickered. Legs both outstretched, her leg caught the glimmer of the of the lowering sun and was just as beautiful as the rest of her.

 

We watched the sunset go down more as it touched upon the ocean. The fireworks shot into the sky, casting different shapes and signaled to the sky the end of Summer. For us this was a symbol of starting something new and unknown; thankfully we were always the type to be ready for anything. No matter what happens next, we’ll face it head on; together.


End file.
